


Interlude

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My original plan was to make you fall in love with me.”</p><p>“Well that worked well for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“My original plan was to make you fall in love with me.”

“Well that worked well for you.”

Jennifer—the Darach—whoever, gave a small grin as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. They had been stuck for a while and she really liked to talk. He had been over it after the first minute and now he was just trying to keep his anger in check so he wouldn’t end up ripping her head off. They needed her to help Cora and find Stiles’ and Scott’s parents.

But after that nothing was going to stop him from killing her.

“I honestly thought that you would leave Stiles as soon as you found out that a woman your age was interested,” she continued. “I mean, he’s cute, but there isn’t really anything special there.”

A growl ripped its way from his chest and she grinned, holding up her hands in mock surrender. “You didn’t let me finish. Initially, I thought that he was just someone to help pass the time, but the more I watched the more I understood. You know, Deucalion’s obsession with Scott doesn’t end there, it extends to Stiles. The smart one, the one with the plan, the Spark, the perfect little Alpha’s mate.

“He’s sweet, Derek. And he really loves you. But don’t you feel like some days it’s just so pointless? I mean, he’s 16, halfway through high school. He’s going to go to college soon, probably some Ivy League school far away. Wasn’t choosing him as your mate so soon a little reckless? He’s human, he isn’t tied to you like you are to him; he’s going to change his mind.”

He closed his eyes, trying his best to block her out. She was just telling him things he already knew, things he had thought about almost every day.

“You’re so selfish, Derek,” she continued. “Wanting to keep him all to yourself, wanting to make sure you were the only person he’s ever been with. And maybe it’ll work for a little while. Maybe he’ll stay in love with you for just a little bit longer. But I think we both know it’s not going to last.”

His claws were extracted now, digging into his palms as he tried his best to ignore her.

“He’s too good for you. He’s such a bright light, Derek. Always wanting to help, to protect, to prove himself. You’re doing nothing but holding him back. You taint him; you taint the Spark that he has within him. It hasn’t even been touched since that night he made the mountain ash barrier. Why would he use it? Why would he use it when he has his big strong Alpha boyfriend to do the fighting for him?

“And that’s what you are to him, Derek. You’re his boyfriend. That’s all he sees you as. To you it’s like you’re already married, and to him you’re just the first of many.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged. “I just want you to know how sorry I am. You could have chosen anyone and you chose someone who’s just going to leave you.”

He still didn’t say anything.


End file.
